


[Podfic] Tryst On a Hot Church Roof

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley - Freeform, Crowley has kinks, Dreams, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Top Aziraphale, holy phallic dream imagery batfreud, pre-arrangement (in the dream), really atrocious puns, this is all absolutely ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Crowley has some fantasies. Aziraphale encourages him to explore them and not to be embarrassed. Neither of them can really take roleplay seriously but they still have a good time.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3
Collections: All Gifts Left In A Server For More Than A Fortnight, Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Tryst On a Hot Church Roof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Macdicilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macdicilla/pseuds/Macdicilla). Log in to view. 



> Music: [A Journey Towards My Dreams](https://filmmusic.io/song/6106-a-journey-towards-my-dreams) by Luna Li (Shao Qing) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks for the beta, as always, to Grin.
> 
> This is a Christmas present for Elsajeni in the Ineffable Kink Discord christmas exchange.

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Tryst-On-a-Hot-Church-Roof-ekc654)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/tryst-on-a-hot-church-roof)


End file.
